NYPSD
New York Police and Security Department *Ranks in the NYPSD do not adhere to the ranks of the real-life NYPD. *Nora has stated that she only bothers with ranks that apply - to the characters and to the storyline (quote found here). *To the best of our knowledge, from available information, the NYPSD rankings are as follows - from highest to lowest: **'The Brass' ***Chief of Police and Security ***Commander ***Captain ***Lieutenant **'Detective Ranks' ***Detective Sergeant ***Detective 2nd Grade ***Detective 3rd Grade **'Other ranks' ***Sergeant (not a necessary step as some officers go directly from Officer to Detective 3rd Grade without making Sergeant) ***Officer The Tower 'Office of the Chief of Police and Security' *Chief Edward Simpson (former) (Naked in Death) *Chief Harrison Tibble (current) 'Internal Affairs Bureau (IAB)' Note: IAB has also been referred to as IAD (Ceremony in Death) and (Rapture in Death) *Captain Boyd Bayliss (deceased) *Captain (unnamed male)Treachery in Death, Chapter 6. **Lieutenant Donald Webster Media Department * Kyung Beaverton - media liaison''Celebrity in Death'', Chapter 7. Lower Manhattan City Morgue 'Morgue' *Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Morris **Medical Examiner Carter''Celebrity in Death'', Chapter 6. **Medical Examiner Ty Clipper **Medical Examiner Duluc **Medical Examiner Herbert Finestein **Medical Examiner Foster **Assistant Medical Examiner Marlie DrewDivided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 238 **Chambers (morgue staff)Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 274 **Joseph Powell (morgue staff: orderly) (deceased)Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 245 **Sally Riser (morgue staff: staging) **Rochinsky (morgue staff: assistant) **Sibresky (morgue staff: driver) 'Crime Lab' *Former Chief Lab Tech Harte (Blowharte) *Current Chief Lab Tech Dickie Berenski (Dickhead) **Lab Tech Ursa Harvo **Lab Tech Sheila **Lab Tech Suzie-Q **YonBorn in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 57 Legal * Chief Legal Counsel for the NYPSD Adam Quincy Cop Central (Divisions/Units) Located on the Lower West Side of New York City.Salvation in Death, Chapter 2. *'Commander Jack Whitney' *Commander Marcus Oberman (retired) 'AntiCrime' *LewardInterlude in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), p. 12 *Detective Renicki Crime Scene Unit (Sweepers) *Field Tech 'Beaver' *Elliott *Kurtz''Treachery in Death, Chapter 6. *Lombowsky *Lobar '''Electronic Detective Division (EDD)' *Captain Ryan Feeney **Callendar **Detective Gates (Purity in Death) **Detective Kevin Halloway (deceased) **Detective Letterman **Detective Ian McNab **Detective Sergeant Melodie Reedway **Sisto Explosives and Bombs (E&B) *Lieutenant Anne Malloy (deceased) **BrinkmanSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 356 **DriscolLoyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 233 **JulesSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 356 **SnyderLoyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 303 Homicide *Lieutenant Eve Dallas **Detective 2nd Grade David Baxter **Detective Carmichael **Uniform Carmichael **Carnegie **Detective Cartright - Possibly Detective 2nd GradeJustification for 2nd Grade: Dallas recommends Cartright take over Peabody's training if Dallas does not get reinstated in Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 343. As Dallas identifies Baxter as a 2nd Grade Detective, and therefore eligible to train Trueheart in Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 190, it is possible Cartright holds the same Grade as Baxter; Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), pp. 267, 333-334 **Detective Deblinsky **DelrickyReunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 21 **Detective JannsonSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 160 **Jenkinson **Detective 3rd Grade Delia Peabody **PearsonReunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 21 **Powell **Detective Santiago **Officer Shelby (starting in January 2061) **Detective Slader **Officer Troy Trueheart **Detective Zeno Identification Procedure *Lamar – Police Ident artistDivided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 271, 272 *Detective Yancy – Police Ident Artist Illegals *Captain (unnamed male)Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p.120 **Lieutenant Jake Casto (formerly until arrest) ***Detective Marion Burns ***Detective Piers ***Detective Sherry ('Scary Sherry')Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 232 ** Lieutenant Renee Oberman (until late summer 2060) *** DS Samuel Allo (transferred then retired) *** Detective Armand *** Detective Asserton *** Detective Carl Bix *** Detective Brinker *** Detective Gail Devin (deceased) *** Detective Freeman *** Detective William Garnet *** Detective Ivan Manford *** Detective Marcell *** Detective Palmer *** Detective Sloan *** Detective Lilah Strong *** Detective Harold Strumb (deceased) *** Detective Tulis ** unnamed male Lieutenant (after late summer 2060)Delusion in Death, Chapter 10. *** Detective Lilah StrongDelusion in Death, Chapter 10. ** Lieutenant Herrod''Treachery in Death, Chapter 9. *** Detective PetrovTreachery in Death, Chapter 9. *** Detective RogerTreachery in Death, Chapter 9. ** Property RoomTreachery in Death, Chapter 4. *** Sargeant Walter RunchTreachery in Death, p. 139. 'Maintenance and Requisitions' First mentioned in ''Witness in Death. Also mentioned in Promises in Death.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 167 *Tomjohn Lewis Missing Persons (MPU) *Lieutenant Jaye SmithBorn in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 185 **Detective JonesVisions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 110 **Detective LansingVisions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 110 'Records' First mentioned in Naked in DeathNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 256 *MariellaEternity in Death (ISBN 978-0-515-14367-6), p. 40 *Sheila *Detective Sergeant Frank Wojinski (retired/deceased) Robbery (and Robbery Homicide) Sometimes called "Robbery"Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 23 and sometimes "Robbery Homicide".Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 56 *CarterCeremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 23 'Security' *Officer HarmonJudgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 132 *SilasInterlude in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), p. 12 'Search and Rescue' *Sergeant HowardLoyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 319 'Special Victims Unit (SVU)' First mentioned in Promises in Death.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 41 Division must be located near the "tenth level, east".Indulgence in Death, Chapter 11. * Detective Manson''Indulgence in Death, Chapter 11. * Detective Nikki OlsenEchoes in Death, Chapters 3 and 5. * Detective Stan TredwayEchoes in Death, Chapters 3 and 5. 'Testing *Dr. Charlotte Mira *Dr. Addams '''Vice *Hanson *Also mentioned in Betrayal in DeathBetrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 136 Other Divisions *'Accounting'Treachery in Death, Chapter 21. *'Booking'Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 52 *'Bunko'Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), pp. 24, 26; Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 138, 141 *'Cold Case Unit'Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 77 *'Communications'Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 49, 50, 52 *'Crisis Team'Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 340, 342 *'Dispatch' *'Evidence'Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 293 *'Homicide-Lite (Stiff ScoopersConspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 4 or Sidewalk ScoopersSeduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 37)' *'Major Case'Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 56 ('Major Case' possibly includes such sections as Homicide) *'SWAT' **Lieutenant Lowenbaum *'Traffic' **Eve watched as the traffic hovercraft dipped low and blasted out the standard order to proceed or be cited.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 15 *'Violent Crimes'Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 212 *'Youth Services'Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 45 *(Special Ops? – May or may not be a division of the NYPSD. Mentioned in Portrait in Death Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 330; disputed in Visions in Death when Peabody makes mention that if the NYPSD had a team of psychics, they could start the SDD - Sensitive Detective DivisionVisions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 91 - giving indication that there may not be 'special ops' division within the NYPSD) Other Police Officers *Debrah Banker *Officer Banks *Officer Bennington *Officer Biggs *Officer Bilkey *Officer Bingly''Celebrity in Death, Chapter 18. *Officer Carmichael *Officer Clark *Ken Colby *Detective Crouch *Officer Cullin *Detective Dalrymple *Officer Darnell *Officer Feeno *Officer Flang *Forenski *Officer Frohickie *Officer Grimes *Officer Guilder *Officer Harris *Detective Harrison *Officer Henley *Invansky''Survivor in Death, Chapter 12. *Officer Jonas *Officer Klink *Owen Knight (deceased) *Officer Laney *Officer Lewis *Officer Lopkre *Officer McGreedy - undercover Celebrity in Death, Chapter 18. *Officer McKlinton *Officer Miller *Officer Milway''Indulgence in Death, Chapter 7. *MinikiCreation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 109 *Detective Sergeant MoynahanIndulgence in Death, Chapter 4. *Officer Nalley *Matthew Ortiz (Illegals) *Officer Otts *James Preston (deceased) *Officer Prosky *Officer Queeks *Reineke *Officer Ricky *Danny Riley – Illegals (?) (retired) *Officer Rinksy *Sergeant Riley *RuskReunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 361 *Sergeant Whittles *Officer Young '''Other NYPSD Houses/Branches' Twelve – 12 (Mentioned in Imitation in Death) *Security guard at Mirandi's used to be with this House.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 257 Sixteenth – 16 (Mentioned in Purity in Death and Treachery in Death) *Detective Sergeant Thomas Dwier *Detective Delfino * Detective Janburry (Detective 2nd Grade) One-seven – 17 (Mentioned in Purity in Death) *Lieutenant Grohman **Officer Gil Newkirk **Officer Newkirk Two-eight – 28 (Park Patrol) (Mentioned in Conspiracy in Death) *Lieutenant Peterson (before transferring to Detroit)Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 40 **Sergeant Henry Kowoski (retired) Four-one – 41 (Mentioned in Holiday in Death) *Sergeant/Detective Brinkleman Four-two – 42 (Mentioned in Origin in Death) *Eighteenth Squad **Lieutenant Vance Delong ***Detective Dak Clifton ***Detective Amaryllis Coltraine (deceased) ***Detective Cleo Grady ***Detective Josh Newman ***Detective Patrick O'Brian *Sherri Loper Four-six – 46 (Mentioned in Salvation in Death) *Detective Dack *Detective Kohn *Detective Stuben Four-seven – 47 (Mentioned in Conspiracy in Death) Five-two - 52 (Mentioned in Festive in Death) * Officer Shelby (until early 2061) Six-two – 62 (Mentioned in Survivor in Death) *Detective Howard *Detective Little Six-five – 65 (Mentioned in Creation in Death) *Powell Six-eight – 68, in the Bronx (Mentioned in Treachery in Death) * DS Samuel Allo (after transfer from Illegals, worked another "three-plus", then retired) One-one-three – 113 (Mentioned in Echoes in Death) * Sergeant Tom Clattery''Echoes in Death, Chapter 3. '''Hundred and twenty-third – 123' (Mentioned in Naked in Death) *Two unnamed beat copsNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 66 One-Two-Five – 125 (Mentioned in Kindred in Death) *Captain Jonah MacMasters (Illegals) **Kyle Cunningham **Glen Harrison One twenty-eight – 128 (Mentioned in Judgment in Death and Strangers in Death) *Captain Eileen Roth (Illegals) **Lieutenant Alan Mills (Illegals) (deceased) **Detective Taj Kohli (Illegals) (deceased) **Detective Jeremy K. Vernon (Illegals) **Detective Julianna Martinez (Illegals) * Sergeant Art Clooney *Officer Hannison *Detective Frank O'Malley (Cold Case Unit, retired) One-three-six – 136 (mentioned in Possession in Death) *Detective Lloyd - Missing Persons Division One-six-two – 162 (Trueheart's former house; mentioned in Conspiracy in Death) *Captain Desevres (Homicide) **Detective Rosswell (Homicide) ***Officer Ellen Bowers (Homicide-Lite) (deceased) One-six-three – 163 * Detective Lilah Strong (before transferring to Illegals at Cop Central)Treachery in Death, Chapter 7. Two-two-three – 223 – in East Harlem (Mentioned in Salvation in Death) *Graciela Ortiz Two-two-six – 226 (Mentioned in Concealed in Death) *Juan Delagio Four oh two – 402 (Peabody’s former house; mentioned in Glory in Death) Unknown Houses *Captain Hayes **Detective Matthew Renfrew – Homicide **Detective Polinski – Missing Persons UnitVisions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 111 **Detective Silk – Missing Persons UnitVisions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 111 See also * Police Academy * CPSD – Chicago Police and Security Department * NJTP – New Jersey Transit Police * PPSD – Philadelphia Police and Security Department * HSO – Homeland Security Organization * ILE – Interplanetary Law Enforcement * CompuGuard * pages in the Police category References Category:Glossary Category:Police